En aquellos días
by Circe-Arista17
Summary: Okay esta es una rara historia pero termina en Pepperony, esta historia lo iba a subir la semana pasada pero se me olvidó por la tareas


_**Nota de la autora: Hola a todas! Espero que hayan estado de maravilla, bien este one shot se me ocurrió cuando me hice una pregunta la cual fue ¿Cómo hará Pepper en esos días? Ya saben a lo que me refiero, en el hecho que ella vive con su padre, y toda la onda, además esta historia tiene incluido algo de Pepperony, no sé por qué pero Pepper tiene algo en común conmigo y eso es que ambas vivimos con nuestros papás, y no tenemos mamá cerca para que nos dijera que sucedía con nuestro cuerpo a tal edad, y toda eso. Bueno como sea, realmente me pareció genial y poco común escribir sobre esto así que por favor lean. Es como ms o menos algo que vivo diariamente con esto que me imagino que pueda que Pepper viva así también. Sin más que decir que lean, disfruten y comenten. Si quieren hacerlo.**_

"_Buenos días nueva york, hoy es un día muy soleado perfecto, para dar un paseo al campo libre, después de la tormenta de ayer en la noche viene la calma" _–Se escuchó emitir la radio que marcaba las 6:30 de la mañana. Una mano fue levantada con la intención de apagar el molesto ruido de la radio.

Aghh…. Cinco minutos más. –Espetó la chica que se tapaba con las sábanas, en protesta de dormir un poco más, realmente no puede cerrar los ojos unos minutos más, ya que era un día de escuela, realmente se sentía muy mal este día, amaneció con un dolor por debajo de su estómago realmente no sabía realmente porque le dolía. –Debe ser algo que comí anoche. –Dijo ella convenciéndose a sí misma debe ser un malestar estomacal. –Se levantó pero aterrizó al suelo por el dolor, salió corriendo al baño inmediatamente pero apenas por el insoportable estreñimiento. –Ay, noooo! ¿Por qué tenía que ser hoy? –Dijo viendo que había empezado con "sus días" los cuales vienen cada 28 días. –No lo puedo creer, que salada soy, más que hoy tenemos clases de gimnasia. –Salió del cuarto del baño. Con una mueca de disgusto, sin darse cuenta que su padre la miraba angustiado por la apariencia de su hija.

–Hija, ¿Sucede algo?

–Ummm? –Pepper se sonrojó levemente, realmente para la mayoría de las chicas le es muy difícil hablar de esto con la figura paterna, en el caso que no tienen a su mamá cerca. –Pues, estoy en días. –Dijo simplemente Pepper mirando hacia sus pies avergonzada.

–Oooh, entiendo, bueno ¿Te sientes bien para asistir a clases? –Preguntó su padre tratando que su hija no se sienta incomoda. Pepper negó silenciosamente con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior tratando de soportar el dolor menstrual. –Bien, entonces, llamaré para notificarles que no irás por problemas de salud. –Pepper, asintió agradecida a su papá y entró a su habitación, volviéndose acostar en su cama, cubriéndose con la cálida sabana. El papá de Pepper bajó las escaleras, buscó el número telefónico de la academia pero al parecer estaba fuera de servicio. El maldijo por eso. Entonces decidió escribir una justificación por salud. Después de terminarla se puso la chaqueta del FBI con la intención de dirigirse a la academia del mañana. Al llegar a la centro de estudio, se dirigió a la dirección. Una secretaria lo atendió amablemente.

–Buenos días, señor Potts, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

–Hola, Carol… Pues vengo a notificar que mi hija no podrá asistir hoy a clases por problemas de salud, tome. –Dijo entregándole el permiso.

–Okay, gracias por venir hasta aquí, mandaremos una copia a cada clase que le correspondía hoy a su hija. –El señor Potts asintió saliendo de la dirección se topó con Rhodey.

– ¿Uh? Hola Señor Potts ¿Qué lo trae por aquí preguntó? –Rhodey con una mirada extrañada.

–Hola, Rhodey. Pues, vine a dejar un permiso, ya que Pepper amaneció muy mal el día de hoy, y no puede asistir a clases. Y como sabes que Pepper nunca le gusta faltar sin justificación tuve que venir.

–Ya veo. Pero, ¿Por qué vino, si se puede llamar para notificarles que Pepper no vendría hoy a clases?

–Sí, lo sé, pero el problema es que por la tormenta de anoche, hubo un corto circuito leve, y esto hizo que el teléfono de línea de la academia se quemará. Por eso tuve que venir.

–Entiendo. –En eso suena el timbre para entrar a la primera clase. –Oh, me tengo que ir, va a empezar la primera clase. Fue un gusto de hablar con usted señor Potts.

–Okay… –Dijo viendo los estudiantes desaparecer de los corredores, entrando a las aulas. Rhodey empezó a trotar tratando de llegar a su primera clase que estaba en el segundo piso.

–Ummm….Pero se me olvidó preguntarle ¿Qué tiene Pepper? –Dijo Rhodey trotando en reverso.

–Pues, ella anda en sus días, y realmente le dio un dolor que le dificultaba mantenerse en pie. Además como hoy le toca Gimnasia, no quería llegar y tener un incidente. –Dijo en eso suena su celular. Rhodey miró por unos minutos al señor Potts. –Muy bien, entiendo. Me tengo que ir, me necesitan en el trabajo en 15 minutos. Ahora creo que yo haré la carrera a mi auto. –Rhodey sonrió ante el comentario. El papá de Pepper se despedía con la mano y empezó a correr directo a su auto. Rhodey sonría como un tonto viendo al padre de Pepper correr, le divertía mucho ver personas adultas correr.

–No…. Llegaré tarde. –Dijo desesperado y empezó a correr el también a su primera clase.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Uhmmm…. Me voy a morir. –Se quejó Pepper apretando su abdomen intentando quitar el dolor. –No puedo creerlo, realmente no se me quita. Hace dos horas me tomé unas patillas para esto y nada. – Pepper dijo haciendo pucheros bajando las escaleras. Al bajarlas todas, un sonido extraño provenía de su estómago. –Ummm, veo que tienes hambre ¿Eh? –Preguntó Pepper a su estómago como si estuviera vivo. –Pues, yo también. –Dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina, abrió la refrigeradora. –Uhmmm…. Veamos. –Dijo escudriñando dentro de la refri. – ¿Dónde estás? –Preguntó buscando la caja de leche. –Oh, te encontré. –Dijo sonriendo triunfante pero su sonrisa se desvaneció. –Noooo… si es cierto, me hace daño la leche de vaca pura. –Suspiró pesadamente. – ¿Qué se supone que comeré? Hummm…. ¿Huevos revueltos? No –Negó con la cabeza. Buscó unos minutos más dentro de la refri. Todo lo bueno le hacía daño, la leche, los huevos, el pescado, tenía la opción de comer chili pero eso contiene chile y eso es malo para ella. Lo único que podía comer era frutas y verduras, y algunos embutidos por allí. –Ashh…. que difícil, es ser una chica, todo lo bueno te hace daño cuando andas así. Su estómago rugió similar al gruñido de un gato. Cogió unas frutas que Encontró por ahí. –Bueno, al menos puedo hacer un batido de frutas. –Pensó la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros y suspiró pesadamente.

_En la academia del mañana._

–Rhodey, ¿No has visto a Pepper? –Preguntó Tony un poco preocupado por ella, pero disimuló su preocupación.

–Ummm, ya que lo mencionas, no la he visto todo el día. –Rhodey sonrió maliciosamente ante tal idea que le acaba de ocurrir. –Pero….

–Pero ¿Qué? ¿Sabes por qué ha faltado hoy a clases? –Preguntó con una pizca de esperanza de que Rhodey sepa algo.

–Mmmmm… si sé, de hecho el papá de Pepper vino hoy en la mañana. Pero le prometí que no le diría a nadie de lo que le sucede a Pepper.

– ¿Sucede a Pepper? Rhodey, ¿Qué tiene Pepper? –Preguntó con disimulo. Rhodey sonrió ampliamente a ver la reacción de preocupación de su amigo aunque él lo estaba cubriendo bien se podía decir que moriría si algo malo le hubiera sucedido a su chica esencial.

–Bien, espero que no te sorprendas, pero Pepper amaneció muy mal. Por el momento la hemorragia que tiene es menor, pero según su padre no es peligroso es normal en ella en ciertas ocasiones. Siento pena por ella, su padre después de recibir una llamada del trabajo salió disparado para allá, ella estará sola, no me podría imaginar que empeora su condición y que nadie estuviera para cuidarla y si es necesario llevarla al hospital…. –Dijo mirando de reojo la reacción de su amigo.

– ¿Cómo dices? –Preguntó agarrándose unos mechones de su cabello desordenado.

–Lo que acabas de escuchar.

– ¿Qué? ¿En serio? –Rhodey asintió obedientemente. – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Acaso no estás preocupado por ella? –Preguntó alterado Tony.

–Lo estoy. –Dijo serenamente con una sema mueca de satisfacción en su rostro.

–Vaya, manera de preocuparte –Dijo apunto de correr sin pensarlo dos veces.

–Espera ¿a dónde vas? –Gritó Rhodey pero no alcanzó a los oídos de Tony ya que ya había salido de la academia. –Vaya, yo también debería enfermarme para que me salga así cuando mamá lo quiere en casa. –Pensó Rhodey.

Pepper yacía en su cama, agarrando su vientre tratando de apaciguar los fuegos de provenían de su abdomen.

–ugh… ¿Por qué tuvo que ser hoy? Ashh…. Odio ser una chica, me gustaría por lo menos no vinera con estos dolores de repente. –Pensó gimiendo apretando su vientre fuertemente encogiéndose en posición fetal. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que alguien estaba tocando el timbre. –Ahhhh…. Ya voy –Gritó haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Bajó lentamente las escaleras agarrándose de soporte de los escalones. Camino lentamente a abrir la puerta. Sus ojos estaban sema cerrados por que ella pensaba que tan solo con abrirlos le dolía más de lo normal. Pero se esforzó ver la silueta que estaba en frente, al verla se sorprendió. –¿To-to… Tony? –Preguntó enredándose con solo pronunciar su nombre. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Pepper… ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó apoyándose en el muro con su mano tratando de respirar apropiadamente, aunque él era un genio y por lo tanto es Iron Man, el muy despistado se le había olvidado sacar su mochila Iron Man. Y no le tuvo otra opción que correr y para suerte de el encontró un taxi a tan solo medio kilómetro de la casa de Pepper. Pero aun así, se cansó demasiado ya que corrió tanto que casi no se supo cómo lo logró.

–Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo en la Ciudad? –Tony negó agachando la cabeza respirando moderadamente.

–Me alegra que estés, bien. –Pepper sonrió al ver que le fue muy considerado de su parte llegar hasta su casa solo por ver si estaba bien.

– ¿Quieres pasar?

….

Después de un rato charlando tranquilamente, sobre las cosas de siempre, hablar del Equipo Iron Man ha sido tan cotidiano para ellos, que no les importaba pasar horas, hablando de como harán, que métodos utilizaran, cuales son las nuevas invenciones, solo los villanos, etc. Cuando Pepper se atrevió a preguntarle el porqué de su visita.

–Tony, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

–Bueno, ya lo estás haciendo. –Pepper le golpeo juguetonamente el brazo.

–jajá, que gracioso. No mi pregunta es ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí?

–Pues, vine por que…. Rhodey me dijo que tú tenías una hemorragia. –Pepper rápidamente captó lo que Rhodey fue capaz de hacer, y se sonrojó un poco. "Rhodey eres hombre muerto" –Pensó Pepper.

–Hey, mundo a Pepper. –Dijo pasando una mano por la cara de Pepper.

–Eh? Perdona, Así que, ¿Rhodey te dijo que yo tenía una hemorragia? –preguntó Pepper evitando sonrojarse de nuevo.

–Pues, ¿No es así? –Preguntó tratando de hacer contacto visual con Pepper.

–Este… yo... Sí es una hemorragia, pero descuida no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Incluso ya tomé unos medicamentos para eso –Dijo finalmente Pepper. –Solo es por unos días. Pero nada que yo no controle.

– ¿Segura? –Preguntó dudando de la palabra de su amiga. Pepper suspiró pesadamente.

–Si estoy segura.

–Me alegra saber que estás bien, no sé qué haría si ti…..–Pepper abrió los ojos por un momento. – y Rhodey les pase algo, ambos son esenciales en mi vida. –Agregó al percatarse que mencionó "Sin ti". –Para el equipo Iron Man. –Terminó sobándose la parte trasera de su cuello. Pepper dirigió su rostro al suelo escondiendo su sonrisa de punta a punta. Pepper fue sorprendida por un beso en la mejilla. Levantó la vista con sus ojos abiertos como los de una ardilla.

– ¿Por qué fue eso? –Pedía Pepper confundida. Tony no contestó y le repitió su acción solo que esta vez el beso en los labios.

–Cuando supe que estaba en estas condiciones, no pude evitar de preocuparme por ti, incluso lo haría si solo fuera un resfriado. Me di cuenta lo importante que eres para mí. –Pepper al escuchar esto, empezaron a salirle las lágrimas. –Pepper, ¿Estas bien? ¿Si te ofendí con lo que te dije? Olvídalo, no quiero que te sientas mal.

–No, no es eso. Es qué esperaba este momento con ansias que no me lo esperaba que vendría antes de lo que yo había pensado. –Pepper miró fijamente a Tony. –No pidas perdón cuando no es necesario, porque yo también siento lo mismo por ti. –Tony abrazó a Pepper reconfortándola con delicadeza.

–Está bien, no puedo creer que haya mal entendido lo que Rhodey me quiso decir.

–Si, en realidad, no es una hemorragia cualquiera, pues es normal en todas las chicas cada cierto periodo de tiempo. –Los ojos de Tony se ensancharon de golpe.

– ¿Era eso? –Pepper asintió. –Vaya, Rhodey, las pagará por no explicarse.

–No, no culpes a Rhodey, en primer lugar el que tuvo la culpa de malentender todo fuiste tú. Pero, puedes recobrar tu venganza después.

– ¿Cómo?

–Pues….

_En la tarde…_

–Mamá ya llegue! –Rhodey observó que la habitación estaba oscura, más bien toda la casa estaba sin luz. –– ¿mamá… estás aquí? –Preguntó con piel de gallina avanzando por la casa. Se paró en seco cuando escuchó un grito agudo en las afueras de la casa, cerca de la antigua armería. – ¿Mamá? –Preguntó otra vez. Y escuchó el gritó otra vez, al darse cuenta que provenía de la antigua sala de armamento, pensó lo peor. "Oh no, y si mamá haya encontrado este lugar, se mi fin como máquina de guerra. –Al entrar todo estaba oscuro, unas luces parpadearon al encenderse. Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver una persona comiendo salvajemente otra que yacía en el suelo aparentemente sin vida. Rhodey sin pensarlo dos veces salió gritando. –UN ZOMBIE…. –Con un chillido agudo, que hizo que Tony saliera de su escondite y apagará el holograma. Riéndose para sus adentro.

– ¿Lo tienes? –Preguntó si Pepper grabó todo con la cámara de su celular

–Lo tengo. ¿Cuándo le diremos que era una broma?

–No, se lo diré después de la cena. Pero antes ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al parque? –Preguntó caballerosamente.

–Por supuesto, mi caballero de hierro.

**Bueno otro one shot de mi parte, de verdad lo siento por no haber subido como prometí este miércoles, me atrasé un poco con la preparación del dichoso comercial. Tuve que buscar un local con buena vista y todo para hacerlo. Okay regresando a lo que debo de decir, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy largo? ¿Muy corto? ¿Muy raro? ¿O qué? Me lo puedes decir en un comentario ya que eso ayuda a que mejore. **


End file.
